


A day in the life

by angylinni



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angylinni/pseuds/angylinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss and Peeta are typical parents, trying to juggle everything in their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day in the life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ameiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameiko/gifts).



> For Ameiko, who graciously volunteered her services as beta for the Hunger Games Secret Santa Exchange

“Did you pick up the drycleaning?”

Katniss nodded as she pulled down a box of pasta from the cupboard and opened it.  Peeta took it from her and dumped it into the boiling water and reached behind her for a wooden spoon to stir it.

“Mama, I need cupcakes for the Christmas party tomorrow.”

Katniss sighed and turned to look at Peeta.  “Do we have any cupcakes?”

He nodded and winked.  “Got it covered, babe,” he said, handing her the spoon so he could take the chicken out of the oven.

“Daddy, you’re coming to watch Rudolph with us tomorrow, right?”

Peeta put the pan holding the chicken onto the counter and grinned at his son.  “Of course, wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Katniss reached around him, taking a potholder off of the counter so she could drain the pasta.  “Wash your hands kids, dinner is almost ready.”

The children raced off towards the bathroom and Peeta began to dish up dinner, making sure to keep the olives that Hope didn’t like off of her plate and separating the pasta and chicken for Toren who wouldn’t eat anything if it touched something else.

“Wine?” Katniss asked as she walked across the kitchen towards the bottles.

“Of course,” Peeta said, winking at her before walking to the table with the kids plates, setting them down just as they rushed in.

“Milk please, Mama,” Toren shouted as he lifted his fork.

“Me too,” Hope said, swirling her spaghetti around her fork like Daddy had taught her last month, using the plate to keep it in place as she wound it around the tines.

Peeta got their milk and set it before them as Katniss placed two wineglasses on the table and sat down, putting her napkin on her lap.  Peeta sat down at the head of the table and reached for his glass, clinking it gently against hers.  Katniss looked up and smiled at him just as Hope held out her glass.  “Me Daddy, do me!”

Toren was not to be outdone and lifted his own, sloshing the milk a bit as he thrust it forward.  “Me too Daddy!”

Peeta clinked his glass against both of theirs and they chattered happily as they ate, each one trying to outdo the other for the best story from school.

Dinner was over before they knew it and they each took a child and headed to a separate bathroom, switching halfway through to make sure each child got plenty of mama and daddy time.

Bedtime stories and hugs and kisses took another hour, so by the time Katniss and Peeta got to sit down on the couch to relax, it was close to nine pm.

“Hey,” Peeta said from his perch on the couch as Katniss walked into the living room, both wineglasses from earlier refilled. 

She handed one to him and sat down next to him, leaning into his side as he curled his arm around her. “Hey yourself,” she said tiredly.

“Long day,” he said softly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“And another one tomorrow,” she replied, taking a sip of her wine.

“But then it’s Christmas, and we’ll have off for four days.”

“Sleeping in?”

He leaned down to brush a kiss to her ear.  “Morning sex?”

She laughed, swatting at his arm.  “Yeah, like that’s gonna happen, you know with school out they’ll be up with the dawn.”

Peeta shrugged.  “We could always lock the door.”

Katniss laughed again and looked up at him, waggling her eyebrows.  “Or we could go upstairs right now.”

He bent down to kiss her, whispering against her lips.  “I love the way you think.”


End file.
